


I Fucked SHINee?

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: TaeKai Alternate Universes [4]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Drunk Sex, Humor, M/M, Multiple Pairings, No EXO, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Smut, Student Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Choi Minho, Top Lee Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Jongin just wants a good drunken fuck to relax his nerves after a long week at college but the guy that took him home goddamn fell asleep. Thankfully, the man's roommate is there to save the night.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: TaeKai Alternate Universes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521983
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	I Fucked SHINee?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm stuck in isolation so i give y'all this hilarious monstrosity from the depths of my flu filled mind

Jongin gets pushed against the wall the moment the apartment door is open, lips attacking his own. He groans and leans into it, hooking his leg around his fuck’s waist and trying desperately to grind their erections together through their jeans, arms tight around the man's back. Jongin leans back as he pulls away, shutting the door before he lifts Jongin into his arms, lips back on his. Another door hits Jongin's back and he grunts as his fuck leans back to open it.  
  
"'s your name?"  
  
"Jongin. You?"  
  
"Minho."  
  
"Hurry up, Minho."  
  
Jongin's needed this all week, assignment deadlines and lecturers breathing down his neck, resits for better grades stressing him out. He'd prepped himself before going out tonight, mind set on finding a guy and getting dicked down to release his tensions and now he was painfully close. He needed this Minho guy to strip him and fuck him into the mattress, the wall, whatever, he didn't care. He just needed it and how slow he was moving was driving Jongin insane.  
  
Finally, finally, Jongin finds himself pushed into a mattress, jeans being unbuttoned and sloppy wet lips on his thighs. Jongin groans and arches his back, gasping softly as Minho grips his erection.  
  
"I'm already prepped, just fuck me.  
  
"Jesus, you're on a mission tonight."  
  
Jongin doesn't reply, letting Minho manhandle him and roll him over. Jongin's aware he should probably take his shirt off, maybe he should turn around and make sure that Minho puts a condom on, but his head is fuzzy. He wants it and he wants it now, shuffling to rest on his knees and push his head into the pillows. He hears the tearing of a condom packet and relaxes a bit but can't help and shove his ass back, a whimper slipping from his throat.  
  
"Just a sec, fuck, one second."  
  
Jongin groans as he hears the squeeze of a lubricant bottle, Minho's soft moans as he lubes himself. Three fingers press against Jongin's ass and he arches his back, pushing against them desperately. Minho chuckles, low in his throat, before the fingers disappear.  
  
Jongin whines before he chokes, his whines becoming a yell as Minho pushes into him. He sheaths himself fully, straight away, leaning down to kiss down Jongin's spine.  
  
Minho starts a bruising pace without missing a beat, slamming into Jongin as hard as he can. Jongin yells out, gasping as tears well in the corners of his eyes. He's so full, so suddenly, prostate being caught as Minho pistons in and out of him, moaning into Jongin's ear and biting onto his ear lobe.  
  
"Harder, harder, please."  
  
Minho grunts and complies, the sound of his hips slapping into Jongin's ass making his erection jump. He tightens around Minho, desperate to feel as much of the drag inside of him as he can. Minho makes a noise, something close to a whimper as his hips suddenly jutter, losing their rhythm as his body jolts against Jongin.  
  
Jongin groans, feeling his erection drag against the sheets as Minho yells. It takes Jongin's drunken mind a moment to realise that Minho just came. He's pulling out and discarding the condom and Jongin raises an eyebrow that is probably much less raised than he thinks it is in his stupor. Minho lays down and covers his eyes, panting for a moment. Jongin frowns and slowly leans up, kneeling.  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"Just... Just give me a second."  
  
Jongin nods and looks around the room as he waits for Minho.  
  
It's pitch black, almost, save for the street light outside, and Jongin squints. He has no intent to see this man again, but he is curious about the type of guy he is.

There's a football shirt framed on the wall, numerous snacks left out on the nightstand and Jongin looks back.  
  
Minho's asleep.  
  
Jongin sags, his mouth dropping open a bit. He's definitely asleep, breathing slow and eyes closed, mouth open ever so slightly.  
  
Jongin can't believe this. All he wanted to do was pick some guy up at a club, get fucked, and wake up with a slight hangover and reeking of bad decisions. Jongin groans, still hard, and struggles into his underwear and jeans, shaking his head. He doesn't want to go back to the club and find someone else, but it looks like he's going to need to.  
  
He shivers as he leaves the room, disappointment curling under his skin. He makes his way back up the hallway to the apartment door before spotting what must be the kitchen. He spies the fridge and shrugs, making his way over to it. He pulls it open and peers inside, grabbing a drink from inside. He stands up and shuts it with his hip, cracking the seal and taking a gulp of the chilled tea.  
  
"Disappointing night?"  
  
Jongin jumps as a voice comes from the doorway and he turns his head. Someone else stood there, looking in the room with a smile on his face. This must be the guy’s roommate and Jongin grins, feeling awkward.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
The man laughs and tilts his head, looking Jongin up and down. "He fall asleep on you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The man pushes himself off the doorway, making his way over to lean on the island in the middle of the kitchen, grinning at Jongin over it. "You wanna head back to my room?"  
  
Jongin pauses. He's pretty sure this is against some unwritten bro code. He shouldn't say yes to this proposition; he knows that there could be a big argument between this dude and Minho if they get caught. Then again, the bars will be almost empty and Jongin really doesn't want to end up with some drunken forty year old who's cheating on his wife.  
  
"Lead the way, dynamo."  
  
The man turns on his heels, flouncing down the hallway towards the only open door. Jongin realises that there are probably more than this man and Minho here and it's going to get _really_ awkward if this blows up. But the guy is _really_ hot and Jongin _needs_ another dicking if he's going to lose any tension tonight.  
  
Jongin tries to find the fuzziness of the alcohol in his mind and somehow finds it, shutting his thoughts down. The next thing he knows is being pushed onto a bed, the man's knees on either side of his hips as he leans down, kissing Jongin. He tastes sweet, like he was just eating an extraordinary amount of candy before he came across Jongin in the kitchen.  
  
They break apart for a moment and Jongin looks up at him; there's something familiar about him but he doesn't know what. "What's your name?"  
  
"Taemin. Yours?"  
  
"Jongin."  
  
"Well, Jongin, you ready to go?"  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
Taemin's hands are quick, nimble as they get Jongin's shirt off, only mere seconds breaking apart their kiss as Taemin moves to Jongin's pants. Jongin finds himself naked before he can even register where Taemin's hands are. He can feel Taemin's own skin, uncovered, and he's amazed at how fast the man is, laying kisses down his throat, across his chest, a tongue tweaking his nipples here and there. Jongin whines, pressing his chest up and desperately curling in Taemin's hair.   
  
"Feel good?"  
  
"Mm."  
  
Taemin takes his time, kissing and nipping down Jongin's chest, making him squirm and whimper, getting more and more desperate under Taemin's touch. Taemin takes a moment to kiss across Jongin's hips, pausing in his movements to bite down on Jongin's hip bone. Jongin only just gets his hand to his mouth in time, biting on his thumb to stop the howl of pleasure escaping his quivering lips.

Taemin laughs under his breath and kneels up, reaching over to his bedside table. "You need lubing?"

It takes Jongin a moment to comprehend what Taemin said before he shakes his head. "N-No, I'm good."

Taemin nods in reply, his bright white hair accentuating his movement where it glows from the moonlight; the slightly open curtains allows the bleached strands to stand out against the dark room. Jongin finds himself almost hypnotised by Taemin, watching how he moves, his head almost gliding as he kneels to push a condom onto his erection.

Jongin feels Taemin hooking his knees over his shoulders, fingers fumbling as he lines himself up.

"You good?"

"Fuck yeah."

Jongin groans as Taemin slowly starts pushing forward, hearing Taemin's own gasps. Jongin's eyes roll back as Taemin pulls out, thrusting forward as deep as he can, starting a quick, bruising pace. The scent and sound of sex fills the room quickly and Jongin lets his mouth fall open, feeling the vibrations across his lips as he moans, unable to hear himself over the smacking of Taemin's hips colliding with his ass.

This is what he needed. This is everything Jongin needed to let go the stress of the last week. He can feel every muscle starting to unknot, relief washing through him as Taemin pounds into his prostate again and again with an almost terrifying accuracy.

Jongin clenches around Taemin, feeling how he pulses hot, feeling the friction of each drag, making him arch his back. Taemin stops moving for a moment, readjusting how he's knelt before fucking forward again.

White flashes across Jongin's eyes and Taemin's hand clamps over his mouth as he half screams, stomach turning to liquid fire, his orgasm finally pushing him over the edge. He vaguely feels how Taemin's hips stutter, almost hears Taemin's drawn out moan as he finds his own orgasm. 

Jongin comes back to reality when Taemin pulls out of him, panting as he disposes of the condom. He doesn't move as Taemin collapses next to him, small hands pushing his arm. "Move over, you're right in the middle of the bed."

"You put me here."

"I saved you, the least you can do is budge up."

Jongin whines but does, exaggerating his movements as best he can. Taemin shuffles up slightly and then settles down, an arm around Jongin's waist.

The warmth of Taemin's body pressed against his side is the last thing Jongin registers before his eyelids get too heavy to keep open. 

* * *

Jongin’s awoken by a heavy knock on the door. It pounds in his head, reacting with the jackhammers in his skull punishing him for drinking so heavily the night before. He’s about to groan, raising a hand to hold his head before a pair of hands suddenly pushes him to the floor.   
  
“What?” The voice from the bed is still laden with sleep, grumpy at the disturbance.   
  
“Tae… Tae, it’s Minho.”  
  
“It’s not even eleven why are you waking me up?”  
  
“I, uh, I brought a guy home last night and he’s not here this morning. Can you help me look to see if he put any cameras up or if he took anything or whatever?  
  
Jongin sits upright, staring at the man on the bed - Taemin, the name is reminiscent of what he remembers from the alcohol heavy night before - who’s grinning at him, smug, his eyes shining.  
  
“No, Minho, I’m going back to bed, ask Jonghyun-hyung.”  
  
“Why are you so moody in the morning?”  
  
“You wake me up, offer me no iced coffee and want me to make up for your drunken mistakes. Let me sleep.”  
  
There’s a scoff behind the closed door but the sound of sock clad feet padding down the hallway indicates that Minho has left.   
  
Jongin stares at Taemin in the early morning light from the window and blinks a few times.  
  
“Minho. Taemin. Jonghyun… Did I fuck SHINee?”  
  
Taemin laughs softly, his shoulders bouncing as he rolls onto his back. “That you did, sweetheart.”  
  
Jongin stares, blinking rapidly and Taemin waves his hand. “Stop being starstruck and come cuddle me.”  
  
Jongin shakes his head and clambers back into the bed, letting Taemin wrap his arms around him. He lays there, silent, feeling how Taemin falls back to sleep as easily as he was woken from it. He knows, eventually, he’ll have to do some ninja level sneaking - for a moment, he regrets not paying more attention to Baekhyun and his gaming with the stealth lessons - but for now, he’s happy and smug to let _Lee Taemin’s_ breathing lure him back to sleep.


End file.
